Of Books and Black Cats
by orange sodap0p
Summary: Eve wanted her book back; Train just wanted to be annoying.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat.

**AN:** Manga-verse! Takes place during that time Train and Eve are left on their own while Sven trained his Vision Eye.

Uhhhm, to those who read this before, you might want to give it another quick read through. Content hasn't changed, but I extended a few parts, namely the ending. Hopefully it reads a lot better now. =)

* * *

**Of Books and Black Cats**

_by orange sodap0p_

Not bothering to mark her place, Eve closed her book with a sigh and rolled onto her side, the mattress sinking under her weight. She was out of reading material again and tried rereading an older novel, but it just wasn't the same. Averting her eyes away from the discarded book, she scanned the hotel room, looking for something, _anything_, to do. But of course, it was empty, save for that repulsive Playcube. Her face scrunched in disgust at the game still inserted into the system.

At least they got the information they needed; the Sweeper Alliance was to meet on the eighteenth of October. Standing, Eve walked towards the window and flipped open her phone, checking the calendar. Her bored expression instantly melted into a frown. Nine days. Nine whole days...with that idiot cat. Her fingers hesitated over the buttons as she thought of calling Sven, but she knew he was probably busy with his training. Snapping the phone shut, she returned it to her pocket. Eve's eyes fell back on her book when she heard the door rattle, followed by a string of curses in the hallway.

Go green, go green, go – _dammit_! Frustrated, Train kicked the door as the scanner flashed red for the up tenth time. Really, what ever happened to the good old-fashioned lock and key? With a sigh, he quickly slid the card in, holding it for a second before pulling it out. The key worked, he knew it did - it was how Eve and him got in earlier! "Why," he swiped the card, "won't," he swiped it again, "you," and again, "work!" Just as he was about to insert the card again, the door suddenly swung open. Jumping, Train looked up, a grin stretching across his face. "Princess!"

Rolling her eyes, Eve returned the greeting, "Train." She held the door as he entered, then shut it, turning the lock. She turned back in time to see him fling the card key onto the desk before flopping onto his mattress. Eve walked back to her bed and laid down, mind set on her book.

With a clunk, Train's shoes hit the ground as he kicked them off, causing Eve to flinch as she read. Trying to ignore him, she continued when she heard that annoying _pop_ of a milk bottle opening. Long ago she quit wondering where he kept those damned things. She had tried asking once, but he just laughed in her face. Eve's eyes continued to scan the page and just as she flipped to the next one, obnoxiously loud slurps filled the silence.

"Train!" Eve snapped her book shut.

Said cat paused mid-sip, glancing over at Eve. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed at the milk bottle that hovered near his lips. Really, was he _trying_ to get on her nerves? "I am trying to read. Please be quiet."

Train stared at her, his face scrunched into confusion. Then with pure innocence, he asked, "Then why'd you shut your book?"

Eve closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. She really wished Sven were here. Why did he have to leave instead of Train? Not wanting to dignify Train's dumb question with an answer, Eve opened the book again and found her place. She was only able to read two more sentences before...

"I'm bored!" Train whined, rolling over to face Eve. "Can't we do something, like play cards again?" He paused in thought, then quickly added, "Preferably not Old Maid?"

Eve grit her teeth in frustration upon realizing she had just read the same line four times. At this rate she'd never finish the book, let alone the paragraph! Again, she chose to not answer the cat, trying in vain to concentrate on the text. Slowly, she relaxed as she was able to finish the page and move onto the next, enjoying the silence.

Suddenly, the book was ripped from her grasp.

"Hey!" Eve looked up, her eyes quickly flashing from shock into anger. "Train, give that back!"

Ignoring her, Train plopped back onto his bed, randomly flipping through the pages. His eyes quickly scanned some of the words, catching snippets of dialogue and descriptions. "Princess, what's so great about this, anyway? It looks so boring," he said with a frown.

With an annoyed sigh, Eve stood and reached for the book, only for Train to turn away from her. He was teasing her again, and she hated it. "Train," she growled, "I'm not joking around."

"Hey," he smiled, pulling farther away. "Neither am I. If you're going to read all day, it might as well be something good!" Grinning, he effortlessly maneuvered the book away from Eve's snatching hands. Turning to a random page, he began to read out loud, "He looked gingerly at the wall over Lennie's head. "An' it'd be our own, an' nobody could— _oomph!_" Train was cut off as Eve rammed into his shoulder, almost toppling him over. But as he regained his balance, Eve grasped the edge of the book was tugging _hard_.

Face scrunched in determination, Eve pulled on the book, but Train only pulled back. As she tightened her hold, Eve couldn't help but be thankful she spent a little extra cash on the hardcover edition. Leaning back, she yanked on the novel again, but that damned cat wouldn't let go! Changing tactics, she tried prying the book from his fingers, but he only strengthened his grip.

Train fought to stay the dominant one in their little tug-of-war, but his hands were starting to slide on the smooth hardcover, and Eve's fingers digging into his own weren't helping. Suddenly, she let go of his hands to pull again, and before Train could secure his hold, the book slipped out of his grasp. Gasping, he lunged forward and caught it again, locking onto the book like a vice. Not missing the disappointment on Eve's face, he flashed her a grin. No way was Train Heartnet going to lose to such a simple game! Then with a mighty tug, he twisted his body as he pulled back, sure of victory.

But Eve didn't let go as he expected, and instead she lost her balance, getting pulled along with the book. With a yell, she crashed forward into Train, knocking him back onto the mattress. Pink eyes met gold as they shared an awkward liplock, Eve too stunned to move. Finally, she quickly jumped up, her face flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Train slowly sat up, laughter coursing through his body. One hand clutched his sides, the other the book. He started to settle down, but as he glanced up to see Eve's flushed face, he erupted into laughter all over again. Wiping at his eyes, he spoke, "Hey, I know I'm good looking, Princess, but you don't have to tackle me!"

Eve turned away in a huff, growling out, "Shut up, you pulled me onto you!" Crossing her arms, she glared at him, muttering, "That never should have happened."

With a smirk, Train teased, "Aw, Princess, don't get so angry. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. That wasn't even a real kiss." Snickering, he held back his laughter long enough to say, "Wanna go again?"

Eve felt her face flush even hotter as she snatched her book from his hands and retreated back to her bed in annoyance. Stupid Train, stupid room, stupid book! She ripped the book open, searching madly for her spot. She tried reading, but she just couldn't concentrate. And this time, it wasn't Train's fault, well, not_ completely_. It was..her stupid mouth..it just kept tingling! Train's laughter had finally died down a minute or so ago, so summoning up the courage, Eve glanced over to the cat and was surprised to see him reclined back, arms behind his head, and eyes shut. How could he be so calm, while she felt so flustered? Then suddenly, his teasing voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You don't have to keep staring, Princess. There's plenty of room if you want to come cuddle."

Eve clenched her fists, telling herself she was red from anger. That, and if he kept those comments up, Train was going to die within the next nine days, legendary Black Cat or not.

* * *

**A.N:** I don't really support any pairing, but I'll read anything if I'm in the mood. I can't see Train and Eve getting together, but the idea can be cute.

The excerpt Train read was from _Of Mice and Men, _by John Steinbeck, and that's also where I took the idea from for the title.

And with the influence of some reviewers, I decided to extend the story to cover a few more of the days until they meet with Sven again. So expect more chapters!

Special thanks to Kitty Kat K.O. =)


End file.
